Peter Griffin
Peter Griffin is the primary (or default; main) character in'' Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff''. He requires nothing to be unlocked and is one of the only characters that can reach level 25. He needs you and your (possibly sweaty) fingers to help him rebuild Quahog from the ground up in the quest to fix Something He Definitely Did Not Cause. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. " Lois said I have to make myself useful, so I destroyed the town for her. " - Wiki description Other Outfits Tasks One Time Tasks Note: ''Those tasks were available only at beginning of the game (tutorial). '' Tasks During the Kingdom of the Full Moon 2014 Event Tasks During the Ghostbusters 2014 Event Tasks During the Valentine's Day 2015 Event Quotes Task wiki description's ( Note: Only permanent in-game tasks will be listed. ) * " I'm feeling like dancing right now. " - Surf The Bird * " Oh no she di-int. " - Have A Heated Argument With Consuela * " I'm meeting the guys there anyway. See 'ya. " - Hang Out At The Clam * " High five, indeed. " - Perform An Ethnic Handshake With Jerome * "Hey look, I did that thing where cartoon characters trip when there's nothing there, but it still hurts. You might wanna stick around. " - Stub His Knee * "I've had lots of practice with this on Chris, sometimes on purpose. " - Chortle * " This was a dream come true, and I'm constantly having that very dream. " - Sell Beer * " God, this is so gross. I can't believe l let you do this to me. " - Cook Disgusting Vegetables * " HIGH TIME! - Drinks With Peter * " I love snuggling. even when Quagmire won't do it, I still find a way with strangers. " - Have Nap Time With Quagmire * " Y'know, a long time ago, there wasn't any rape-like thing to taste. " - Taste The Rapier * " All this over-eating has made me hungry. What's for second-lunch? " - Overeat * " Mort does the tax part. I just fall asleep and dream about sex. " - Do Taxes With Mort * " I don't even like peanut butter and jelly, Brian. " - Cheer Up Peter With Brian * " Got to get my gears grinding, like the maniac everyone thinks I am. Wait, what? " - Grind His Gears * " Let's get this party started. I don't give a shit if it's already started. " - Dance The Shipoopi * " Now I can have all the beer I want. Thanks. " - Brew Beer * " Wives can be so cruel sometimes. Are you single? " - Resolve Martial Issues With Lois * " I was alive in the 80's once. I WENT TO COLLEGE IN THE 80'S! " - 80's Club Dance With Cleveland * " OMFG! I can dance 80's style in another way. " - Second 80's Club Dance With 80's Pop Star Cleveland * " Tee Hee. I can see my ass. And the ''other thing. " - ''Play With Expensive X-Ray Machine * " We should have a patriotic song for this hour. " - Respect Beer O' Clock With Joe * " ROADHOUSE! " - Kick Stuff! Roadhouse * " I never realized how fun washing machines can be. " - Ride The Washing Machine * " This is fun, because it causes pain for me and Chris, but mostly Chris. " - Play Fat Leapfrog With Chris * " Who is this guy, anyway ? " - Write On George Takei's Facespace * " These are no longer Free Birds... " - Eat Wings * " ...And THIS is no longer Free Willy. " - Bench Press Whales * " I love my family- Lois, Chris, Stewie, Brian, but not MEGATRON. " - Double Check Birth Certificate * " Good thing cartoons like mine don't have cheap parody's. " - Watch Cartoons Trivia *His first costume, Tweaked Out Peter, is from the episode, April in Quahog *His action, Kick Stuff. Roadhouse!, is from the episode, Brian's Got a New Bag. *He has the most costumes of all the characters. *Like most characters, Many of his quotes are from the show. Category:District 1: Spooner Street Category:The Griffins Category:Characters Category:The Guys Category:Heroes